


The Wrath of Heaven - Traduction

by Rikka_kun



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikka_kun/pseuds/Rikka_kun
Summary: Il est facile d’oublier que le gentil ange avec le nœud papillon sait utiliser l’épée de feu qu’il avait donnée. Quand Crowley a des ennuis, son ange gardien vient à son secours.





	The Wrath of Heaven - Traduction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wrath of Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333237) by [InterstellarVagabond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond), [MyKindOfCrazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyKindOfCrazy/pseuds/MyKindOfCrazy). 



Ils le laissèrent seul…la plupart du temps.

Le problème avec les démons ces jours-ci, pensa Crowley alors que son corps heurtait violemment le sol, était qu’ils étaient trop fervents.

Tout n’était qu’enfer et damnation, rage et cruauté, tout pour être le meilleur démon possible. Quand il était heureux de s’attribuer le mérite des pires idées de l’humanité et de causer de grands inconvénients, les jeunes semblaient avoir quelque chose à prouver.

Le voilà donc au milieu d’une rixe avec un trio de démons à la recherche de sang, des plumes noires volèrent dans tous les sens à chaque battement d’aile furieux. Parce qu’il était le démon Crowley, le damné qui ne pouvait pas être tué avec de l’eau bénite et qui traînait avec les anges. Le tuer leur auraient permis de s’élever parmi les déchus et le droit de s’en vanter.

Le plus grand du groupe, celui qui avait cabossé le capot de sa Bentley quand elle avait atterri, tomba raide sur Crowley. Les deux autres épinglèrent ses ailes et l’un d’entre eux eu l’audace d’arracher une plume avec un croc.

« Oh…allez, » soupira Crowley. « C’est pas nécessaire. »

« C’est juste un souvenir. » dit le démon d’un ton que Crowley supposa être menaçant.

Avant qu’il ne puisse répliquer, l’agression reprit.

Crowley serpenta sa forme, suffisamment petit et écailleux pour leur échapper. Il réapparut soudainement dans son autre forme et tenta de s’enfuir par le ciel, mais le plus grand agrippa sa cheville et le plaqua brutalement au sol. Il sentit quelque chose se briser dans une de ses ailes. Il ne prit pas la peine de dire laquelle, il était trop occupé à siffler de douleur.

« Allez, fais-le ! » dit le troisième, le plus nerveux d’entre eux. Le grand claqua des doigts, pas pour réaliser un tour de magie mais plutôt pour ordonner à celui qui était stressé de lui présenter une arme. Une lance sortit de nulle part et laissa une trainée de fumée noire quand elle passa dans les mains de celui qui serait le bourreau de Crowley.

Le démon pressa une lourde botte de combat sur la poitrine de Crowley, avant de lever la lance avec deux mains pour l’appliquer de façon assez dramatique contre la gorge du démon.

« Vas-y. » cracha Crowley. « Je suis sûr que je ne suis qu’une marche de plus pour toi, hein ? Oh, tu es tellement impressionnant. »

« Bon voyage en Enfer, Crawly. » dit le démon. « Pour tous ceux que tu as fait chier. »

Malgré son sourire confiant, Crowley tressaillit dans il abaissa la lance. Sa dernière pensée, à part l’écrasante peur de tous les moyens imaginés pour le punir après ça, fut : _il va penser que je lui ai posé un lapin pour le dîner_.

Il y eut un cri de douleur, mais pas le sien, alors il entrouvrit lentement un œil pour voir à temps le démon qui se tenait au-dessus de lui s’exclamer avant de devenir poussière.

« Oh, merde ! » cria le plus tendu, tandis que la colère divine s’en prit à lui.

La fureur divine débarqua évidemment sous les traits d’un libraire d’âge moyen dans une veste en tartan. D’une manière ou d’une autre, son ange réussit à rendre cette apparence absolument terrifiante.

Aziraphale s’avança devant Crowley et étendit ses larges ailes pour le protéger. Il brandit une épée de feu, qu’il n’était pas du tout censé posséder, et il l’abattit en un arc mortel et sans pitié pour déchirer le démon stressé en deux.

Le dernier démon, celui avec le croc, tenta sa chance et s’échappa.

_Il allait forcément l’épargner celui-là, quel dommage_ , pensa Crowley.

Il fut assez étonné quant à la place, les ailes d’Aziraphale tranchèrent l’air à sa poursuite. L’ange épingla le démon plusieurs mètres plus loin et enfonça l’épée dans son dos.

Quand il se redressa et replia les ailes derrière lui, le démon avait été désincarné.

« Mon ange... » dit Crowley incrédule.

Quand Aziraphale se tourna vers lui, une seconde se passa où son regard brûla Crowley, un regard tel l’eau bénite.

Puis l’ange s’exclama et trébucha légèrement en ruant vers Crowley, ce qui gâcha l’image de terreur.

« Oh, que t’ont-ils fait ? » s’inquiéta-t-il. Il lâcha l’épée, qui s’éteignit dans l’herbe, et ses mains furent libres d’inspecter les blessures de Crowley.

« Je vais bien. » mentit Crowley. « Ça va guérir tout seul en un jour ou deux, écoute, est-ce que tu viens juste de frapper ces salauds ? »

« Ils te faisaient du _mal_. » dit Aziraphale d’une voix si affligée qu’on aurait dit qu’il était celui qu’on avait blessé. « Ils allaient te tuer – bien évidemment que je les ai frappés ! »

« Je trouve que la vengeance te va bien » dit Crowley. « Et le vol, cette épée n’était pas censée être dans l’armurerie angélique ? »

« Eh bien…elle ne leur a pas manquée pendant six mille ans, je doute qu’ils la regrettent maintenant. » souffla Aziraphale.

« Comment tu savais que quelque chose n’allait pas ? » demanda Crowley en donnant une claque à la main que lui tendait Aziraphale pour l’aider à se relever.

« En six mille ans tu n’as jamais été en retard à aucun de nos rendez-vous. C’était suspect. » dit Aziraphale en époussetant ses vêtements et en faisant disparaître ses ailes. « J’ai juste… j’ai eu un pressentiment. »

« Un pressentiment ? » répéta Crowley avec un air de moquerie dans la voix.

« Oui, un pressentiment ! » dit Aziraphale sur la défensive. Il regardait le sol et après un moment de recherche, un ‘ah !’ s’échappa de ses lèvres quand il trouva les lunettes de soleil de Crowley. Un des verres s’était brisé et Aziraphale leva une main pour le réparer miraculeusement, mais Crowley l’arrêta.

« J’en ai des tas, laisse. » dit-il en trébuchant aux côtés d’Aziraphale. Le trébuchement attira l’attention d’Aziraphale et ce dernier le rattrapa.

« Rentrons chez nous maintenant. » dit-il doucement.

Le ‘chez nous’ concernait soit l’appartement de Crowley, soit la librairie d’Aziraphale, alors il était utilisé de façon interchangeable entre les deux. Ce soir, il semblerait que ce soit la librairie, vu que c’était là qu’Aziraphale le menait. Il avait dirigé la Bentley, ce que Crowley qualifiait d’un gâchis honteux pour une voiture, mais étant donné qu’il n’était pas en état de la conduire il pouvait difficilement discuter.

Il avait mal et tomber sur le canapé excessivement luxueux fut plus douloureux que prévu. Il refusa plusieurs propositions de boissons chaudes et d’en-cas, et repoussa même les soins par miracle. Enfin, ceux qui resteraient. Être un démon signifiait plus qu’avoir quelques mauvais côtés, notamment les soins célestes qui brûlait comme…eh bien, l’enfer.

Il fut néanmoins incapable de refuser un simple désinfectant et quelques bandages, Aziraphale le força alors à rester assis pendant qu’il le soignait.

« Ton aile est blessée ? » demanda Aziraphale. Il venait de remarquer comment Crowley tressaillait quand il effleurait son dos, ses doigts parcourant l’endroit où étaient ses ailes.

« Ouais, ça guérira, t’inquiète. » écarta Crowley. Aziraphale en avait déjà fait suffisamment, le sauver, le ramener à la maison, nettoyer le sang sur son visage et sur ses bras de blessures qui commençaient déjà à guérir. La peau guérissait toujours rapidement, les coupures superficielles disparaissaient habituellement dans la matinée. En ce qui concernait les os, cependant…

« Si tu les caches, elles prendront plus de temps pour guérir et non comme il le faut. » établit Aziraphale d’un ton neutre. Il se leva pour tirer les rideaux aux fenêtres et changer le panneau devant la boutique, à présent fermée.

Crowley n’était pas très enthousiaste quand il lui fallait exposer ses ailes. Elles étaient corrompues, comme l’était ses yeux, comme l’était le reste. Il n’était pas censé avoir de différences entre les ailes des anges et des démons, mais il pouvait quand même les déterminer en-dessous. Il avait décidé de les laisser noires le jour où elles brulèrent pour une raison ; parce qu’il saurait toujours la différence alors pourquoi il allait s’embêter à les laisser redevenir blanches ? C’était un stupide choix dramatique qui rendit tout plus dur, mais c’était son stupide choix dramatique.

« C’est bon, mon ange, je jure. »

Aziraphale lui offrit un regard implorant qui fit soupirer Crowley. Il ne pouvait pas le lui refuser.

Il déplia ses ailes avec un haussement des épaules et cria à cause de la douleur provoquée par le mouvement. Une des ailes était élégamment drapée sur le dos du canapé, mais l’autre était affreusement déformée.

« Oh mon pauvre ami. » dit très doucement Aziraphale.

« J’ai vu pire. » grogna Crowley. Il ne voulait pas de la pitié d’Aziraphale.

Pourtant, alors que l’ange fixait son aile brisée ce n’était pas de la pitié, mais plus une vraie tristesse et…une colère.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » demanda Crowley.

« Comme quoi ? » demanda en retour Aziraphale, distrait. Il inspectait encore l’aile, ses mains restèrent à ses côtés mais Crowley pouvait dire qu’il mourrait d’envie de réconforter et de guérir d’une manière qu’était impossible pour une aile brisée.

« Comme si j’étais… » Crowley fit un vague geste de la main. « …une de ces créatures fascinantes et impuissantes que tu affectionnes tant et que tu pleures si facilement. »

« Je ne pleure pas facilement. » répondit Aziraphale, offensé.

« Si tu veux, même, pourquoi tu me regardes comme si je… » Crowley eut du mal à trouver ses mots. Quand il y arriva, il se sentit un peu bête de le dire à voix haute. « …comme si je souffrais. »

« …Mais tu souffres, n’est-ce pas ? » dit Aziraphale.

« Oui, mais… je, » Crowley bégaya. « Ma douleur n’est pas… ce n’est pas pareil. »

« Crowley » Aziraphale réussit à prononcer son nom avec une douce réprimande dans la voix. « Tu dois t’accorder la douleur _et_ la guérison. »

Il s’écarta sur le canapé et posa enfin ses mains sur Crowley. Il plaça une main sur sa joue pour un instant, avant d’y repenser et de la retirer. Il se recula de quelques pas et offrit de l’espace à Crowley. « Et tu dois t’autoriser l’aide et la compassion des autres. »

« Oh, la compassion, rien que ça. » Crowley eut un petit sourire narquois, récoltant un _tss_ angélique.

« Ce n’est peut-être pas ‘toute la colère’ chez vous, démons, mais c’est suffisamment utile à nous autres. » dit Aziraphale.

Crowley voulut faire remarquer que les nombreuses fois la compassion avait fait défaut aux anges et aux humains de la même manière. Mais voir Aziraphale fixer son aile brisée d’un air triste lui remémora seulement toutes les fois où ça avait marché. A la place il embraya sur autre chose.

« Toute la colère ? » se moqua-t-il.

Aziraphale ignora la pique, jamais satisfait de laisser une conversation en suspens.

« Tu as à moitié raison, je dois dire. » avoua-t-il.

« Pardon ? »

« Je te trouve fascinant, quoique jamais impuissant. » dit doucement Aziraphale. « Je trouve que de toutes les créatures sur Terre… » Il déglutit, soulagé de ne pas faire face à Crowley. Six mille ans et il pouvait encore rarement le regarder en face quand il disait ça. « Je crois vraiment que tu es celui que j’aime le plus. »

Crowley fut silencieux et Aziraphale craint d’avoir été trop loin alors que le démon était blessé et manifestement pas en état pour une telle conversation, sans parler d’une conversation émouvante et honnête. Il se risqua un coup d’œil derrière son épaule et fut étonné de voir un tendre sourire sur les lèvres de Crowley.

Crowley, étourdi par la douleur et épuisé par le combat, qui se retrouva soudainement confortablement allongé dans une chaleureuse librairie en compagnie d’une personne qui insistait pour prendre soin de lui, ne put masquer l’égoïste joie que lui procurèrent ces mots. L’amour d’Aziraphale, et il en recevait le plus. Il appréciait assez ça.

Il essaya de se convaincre que c’était par avidité pour l’amour et non ‘s’autoriser la compassion’ qui lui provoqua un soupir et une demande pour Aziraphale de se rapprocher.

« Bien, » dit-il en tendant une main et en jouant paresseusement avec l’ourlet du veston d’Aziraphale. « Tu peux m’adorer. »

Aziraphale eut un large sourire. « Laisse-moi aller te chercher quelque chose pour la douleur et quelque chose de plus confortable que ce… cet ensemble assez serré que tu as. »

« Oh, alors tu as noté mes vêtements serrés ? » vibra Crowley.

« Ça sera difficile de retirer cette chemise avec tes ailes, il vaudrait peut-être mieux la couper. » menaça Aziraphale.

« Tu ne le feras que si tu m’assures un miracle certain pour la remettre en état ! » siffla littéralement Crowley, une langue de serpent s’échappant de sa bouche.

Une fois que Crowley soit tombé dans un agréable brouillard grâce à une bonne dose d’antidouleurs qui auraient eu de graves effets sur un vrai corps humain, et que les douces mains d’Aziraphale ait fixé son aile, le démon s’autorisa à se changer pour un pyjamas inutile mais assez plaisant.

« Tu sais… » marmonna Crowley, en regardant vaguement Aziraphale ranger le matériel médical. « J’oublie quelques fois à point tu peux être effrayant. Les anges font ça…enfin surtout toi… t’es tout doux et duveteux et juste après tu déchaînes la colère divine. »

« Je n’aime pas vraiment tuer ou avoir à me battre. » dit calmement Aziraphale. La lumière de la cheminée offrit une auréole superflue autour de ses traits quand il se retourna vers Crowley, les yeux intenses. « Je trouve ça bien de faire une exception pour toi, cependant. »

« Mon héros… » Crowley fit bouger son aile, ayant oublié qu’elle était blessée et grimaça de douleur. Aziraphale soupira tendrement et abandonna son rangement pour presser un baiser sur le front de Crowley.

« J’ai tout simplement… » Il marqua une pause avant de poursuivre avec une voix emplie de conviction. « Je ne permettrais plus que tu sois blessé. Par qui que ce soit. »

Crowley fredonna de bonheur et ses paupières se fermèrent. Aziraphale crut qu’il s’était endormi, jusqu’à ce qu’il prenne de nouveau la parole quelques minutes après.

« Elle est où ton épée ? Tu n’en avais pas une ? » demanda-t-il.

« …oh, mince. » jura Aziraphale en se souvenant de l’avoir posé sans la ramasser ensuite.

« Encore ? » ria Crowley.

« Chut ! Tu es censé te reposer ! » Aziraphale lui donna un petit coup de pied.

Crowley continua de rire.

« Endors-toi, perfide démon ! » ordonna Aziraphale. Il redoutait et planifiait déjà un voyage pour aller chercher cette fichue épée. « Ou je transforme par miracle ta chemise dans une couleur plus gaie ! »

Crowley étouffa son rire dans sa main, une étincelle joyeuse dans ses yeux en regardant Aziraphale attraper son manteau et se diriger vers la sortie. Il regretta presque de lui avoir parlé de l’épée, mais même sans la présence de l’ange il se sentait totalement en sécurité entouré par tous ses livres. Il se sentit suffisamment en sécurité pour faire comme on lui avait dit et se reposa, faisant confiance à Aziraphale pour venir veiller sur lui une fois sa tâche accomplie.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;)


End file.
